Finn? What happened
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Finn came home early one night (from a sleepover at Puck's) utterly destroyed. He won't eat of come out of his room. When Kurt decides he's had enough, he tries to help Finn. Pairings:(Puck/Finn eventual) Finn/Kurt Brotherly I'm British so there will be British spellings of some words, sorry. I'm no good at spelling so if there is any spelling mistakes sorry. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

What do you want?

Chapter 1

Kurt

Finn came home one night, early from a sleepover at Puck's house, utterly destroyed and lay in bed for the next few days., saying and eating nothing. The most we got out of him was when he came home, on the first night.

"Fell out with Puck."

And he ran upstairs, crying and threw himself into his bedroom, not to be seen for days. He only came out of his bedroom when Carole and dad were out and I was doing something else, so not paying attention.

One night, about 5 days after Finn came home, I had enough of whatever had hurt Finn so bad and stormed into his room, saying

"Right, what the fuck happened?"

He lay there a few seconds, shocked, then turned into his pillow and said

"Go away Kurt."

"No, I'm sick and tired of living with a brother who doesn't even come out of his room! You need to tell me what happened, or I'm not leaving."

"Go away, Kurt. Please. I don't want to talk about it.

"Fuck that, Finn! Tell me, or I'm getting Sam and Rachel!"

Finn groaned and twisted round to look at me. His eyes were red and bloodshot, dark circles under them. He had obviously been crying again. I immediately softened up and hugged him, not letting go.

"Shit, Finn! What happened?"

Finn started to cry, in my arms and shaking his head.

"Finn, please. Tell me, it's ok."

"I tried to do it, Kurt. I tried to do what I've been trying to do for 2 years now." Finn looked scared and glanced up at me.

"What did you try to do, Finn?" I asked, now slightly worried.

"I tried to ask him out, Kurt. I tried to ask Puck out on a date." Finn whispered, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened?

Chapter 2

Finn

I sat, crying into Kurt's chest for a while, when finally, Kurt said

"And what did he say?"

"He just sat there, dumbstruck, then he, he k-kissed me, like, properly, an- and then" I burst into tears again "he told me to get out, because he 'couldn't deal with this right now'."

Kurt sighed and let go of me and grabbed his car keys and muttered

"Fuck this shit I'm out."

"Wait, where are you going?" I whimpered.

"To give that dickhead a piece of my mind." Kurt snarled and walked out the door. I lay back, tired out, and fell asleep soon after, listening to Snow Patrol on my phone. When I woke up, Puck was next to me, crying his eyes out.

"What the fuck do you want, Noah?"

"I want you, Finn. I love you, and I'm so foolish to have not seen it before!" Puck cried. He looked at me, still crying and then said

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I was just so, shocked a-and scared."

I sighed at him and took him into my arms. I whispered

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Finny." Noah sniffled.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened?

Chapter 3

Kurt

I jumped into my car and drove over to Puck's house, pulling up and knocking on the door vigorously

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second!" Puck's mum shouted from behind the door. She opened it and looked at me, confused.

"Kurt? Urm, hi! What's up?" She smiled

"I need to speak with Noah, is that ok?" I smiled back

"Yes, of course, hold on. He's been stuck in his room for a few days now, he only comes out to eat. It might be a little hard to speak to him, honey. She pointed up the stairs. "He's up there, sweetie. Good luck!" she wandered back to the kitchen, humming.

I walked up the stairs, saying hello to Sarah, Puck's sister, then knocked on Puck's door.

"Puck? I know you're in there. We need to talk. Right now."

I heard a groan from the other side of the door and smiled. I pushed it open and all I saw was Puck splayed across his bed, face thrown into his pillow.

I stepped over a pile of cloths and sat down next to him on the bed.

"So, Noah. Is it true, Finn confessed his love to you?"

"Go away, Kurt."

"Puck, answer me."

"Go away, Kurt. Please, I don't want to talk about it." Puck said.

"Funny, that's exactly the same thing that Finn said to me." I smiled.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"Answer my question."

"Yes he did." Puck sighed.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes, I did." Puck snarled.

"Did you kick him out after?"

Puck frowned and started to cry again, but now I stood up and shouted

"Fucking hell, Puck! Finn's destroyed! He hasn't eaten or even come out of his room or even talked in days!" He's crying every moment and you broke his heart, Puck."

"Stop getting so angry, Kurt!" Puck said, tears streaming down his face.

"He's fucking broken, Noah! So excuse me if I get slightly annoyed. Tell me, Noah. Do you love Finn, or not?"

"I do, Kurt! I fucking love my best friend! I love him, but I'm so scared and clueless and I have no idea what to do or say or anything!" Puck roared and then broke down and collapsed on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. I sighed and smiled at him. I let him cry until he stopped, then said

"Right, come on, let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" Puck sniffed

"We're going to fix you and Finn." And with that I dragged him out of the house, said to Miss Puckerman the Puck would be home within the next day, said thanks and drove home. I pulled up, 10 minutes later, dragged Puck down to Finn's room and told him to sort himself out before talking to him. I sat down, waited for Puck to neaten himself up and the motioned for him to go in.

"Go on, you'll be ok." I smiled


	4. Chapter 4

What Happened?

Chapter 4

Puck

I pushed open Finn's door and hesitantly walked in.

"What the fuck do you want, Noah?" Finn asked, on the verge of tears.

"I want you, Finn! I love you, and I was so foolish to not see it before." I cried, then looked at Finn and whispered

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I was just so, shocked and scared."

Finn sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Finny." I whispered and buried my face in his chest. He pulled me closer and held me there, doing the only thing he could remember to do to calm me down. He stroked the long and thin stretch of hair along my head and I instantly calmed and smiled at him. He looked at me and I pressed my lips to his, then pulled away and looked elsewhere. Finn laughed and pulled me into another kiss, and we lay back in each other's arms and chilled, talking laughing and kissing until Kurt knocked on the door and brought in two peanut butter sandwiches, the crusts cut off.

"Oh my god, that's my favorite!" Finn laughed

"Yup, specially asked for by your man here, Noah." Kurt smiled and passed them two cups of water.

"Mum says you can stay, Noah, but the door has to stay open."

Finn and I laughed then Finn said

"Awesome!"

And I smiled and said

"Fine with me."

I stayed with Finn the rest of the day, and when I went to lie on the inflatable bed we had made, Finn pulled me back and whispered

"Con you stay with me? I, uh, don't really like the dark."

I sniggered then looked at him

"Seriously?"

"Don't laugh, I just," He looked around nervously.

"Alright, hold on." I grumbled but eventually lay back, smiling and pressed my head into his neck.

"Love you, Finny." I whispered and started to drift off, only hearing

"Love you too, Noah." From Finn as he moved me closer to him and we stopped talking, legs tangled together.

'_Who knew what tomorrow's gonna hold'_ I thought, sleepily. _'Probably shit, but I have Finn, so everything is going to be ok.'_ I smiled and fell asleep in Finn's arms.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
